


New Tricks

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Begging, Blow Job, Cum Eating, Established Relationship, Fingering, Handcuff Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Sorry Not Sorry, Throatpie, and licks him all over, begging kink, cheeky shit daehyun, daehyun blows yongguk, daehyun fingers his hyung, daehyun gags, daehyun holds yongguk down a bit, daehyuns mouth could kill, featuring a gorgeously curved dick, he uses it on those fingers, it kills the bed, messy blowjob, nsfw bap, nsfw kpop, saliva lube, techincally yongguk runs the whole show but daehyun can dream, this ended up more graphic than expected, yongguk actually breaks the bed, yongguk begs, yongguk fucks himself on that hand, yongguk gets fingered, yongguk is handcuffed, yongguk was ready to murder but liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Yongguk usually calls of the shots in the relationship between him and Daehyun. In one early morning, Daehyun decides to try some new things and Yongguk isn't technically against it. That mouth of his might one day get Daehyun in over his head... probably today.





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd.
> 
> Mild, mild reference to the BDSM JongLo fics.

Yongguk was sensitive but he liked control. He loved calling the shots in his routines, on his songs. He liked controlling certain things in his life. His relationships were no different.  
At times, Daehyun could even call his hyung controlling.  
The night prior, Yongguk had given a tug to Daehyun's. Turning his face, Daehyun had found a Stern look on his hyungs face. A finger rose, pressing to Dae's plump lower lip, and pushed down. Obediently, the young male parted his lips. Trusting, dark eyes stared upwards and Yongguk lessened the pressure and then traced his finger over both tiers. To most people, the act could seem affectionate, if not a bit sensual. To Daehyun, it was downright erotic. He knew what that look in Yongguk's eyes meant. The tight flex of muscle at the corner of his jaw. Yes, he knew what it meant.  
Less than three hours later, both men tangled up in Yongguk's room. They Sweat and trembled, muscles fighting to reach the very end. The wonderful peak. Daehyun felt his hyung touch over his mouth more, feeling the tiers and pressing in. As Yongguk came, Daehyun suckled his fingers. Sleep took them afterwards, sheets wound around their bodies, both too worn to do anything about it. Daehyun hadn't had a choice in this: Yongguk only fucked Daehyun on his terms. So Daehyun, having agreed to this relationship, had tossed away any plans he had in order to fill it with his older boyfriend for the evening. The younger male didn't honestly mind, obviously.  
Light shone around the dark curtains as the sun rose. Both men, naked as babies, sprawled together on the bed. Daehyun felt the sun first, one foot dangling off the bed getting warmer than the rest of him. Sure, Yongguk was hot and made everything toasty, but warmth from the sun always felt… Different.  
With a cat-like stretch, the young male groaned himself awake. He smiled, feeling soreness in wonderful places on his person. A leg close to him, one he brushed up against, brought an even bigger smile. Turning, he looked at his sleeping hyung. Yongguk had moved so he was on his stomach, face away from Daehyun. The bare of his back rose and fell in deep breaths, gorgeous shoulder blades shifting under honey skin. Daehyun could watch this forever. It also gave him a bit of an idea.  
Smirking to himself, the young male slipped as silently as he could off the bed. He didn't have a set plan but he did have an idea. It could backlash pretty hard, but everything was worth at least a try. Dressing in crumpled sweats, he headed out of the room and down the hall. With a soft knock on Jongup's door, he peeked in. Jongup, a wild sleeper, was sprawled out over his bed. At the knock, he appeared to have roused slightly.  
“Jongup, hey, I've got a question.” Daehyun slipped into the room and headed over, leaving the door slightly ajar. Jongup sat up, squinting and blinking blearily. The man was not even a fraction awake. He responded to Daehyun with a grunt. “Do you… Have some handcuffs I can borrow?”  
The violently slanted eyes narrowed even further, head tilting to the side. A hand rose, scratching up a collar and neck, pushing into hair at the back of Jongup's head. He yawned and looked to his closet. With a wave of the same hand, he gestured to it before the limb plopped down to the comforters with a puff.  
“Junhong keeps them in there. I suggest you take the fuzzy ones. Yongguk isn't the most keen on being cuffed.” Daehyun flushed at the obvious reason he needed cuffs but there was no point in shyness or shame. They all had their things and it was no secret that Yongguk and Daehyun shared beds more than three nights a week.  
With the glide of a tongue over lips, Daehyun turned to the closet. He opened it and looked around, finding the only box among the tidiness. As he pulled it out Jongup grunted as he lat back down. Daehyun glanced over, watching the younger tug the sheets over his form and hiding from the world. He sank a hand into the box upon looking back to it and rummaged a bit. Though he knew everything was clean and sanitized, Daehyun thought about getting a therapist at the amount of kinky toys. He was pretty sure one of the items were anal beads.  
Finding a pair of cuffs-the silver wrists lined with fuzzy green-Daehyun put the box back. It looked exactly as he had found it but he couldn't say the same for his innocence. He knew Junhong and Jongup loved a bit of roughness but that was different from seeing the exact lengths.  
Putting it completely from his mind, the male left the bedroom and closed the door. His bare feet padded softly on the hard floor until he came back to his hyung's door. Peeking in to see that Yongguk was still asleep, he entered. Tip-toeing, he closed the door before heading back over to his side of the bed. Smiling down at his hyung, he appreciated how gorgeous the man was all over again. Not just physically, but Daehyun really loved the man in everything he did. Passion ran through every vein, compassion for others right along with it.  
With the cuffs tucked in one hand, the young male wiggled back into bed and tucked close into a warm side. The leader rolled and wrapped around Daehyun, murmuring a happy noise as he grazed a nose across Daehyun’s jaw. He hummed a moment to himself before reaching up. The long arm that held him so nice and tight was relaxed as Daehyun grabbed it. Encouraging gently, he managed to get Yongguk to roll over, albeit with a few irritated and grumpy noises. Now flat on his back, the elder male shifted a few moments to get comfortable and then settled.  
Waiting only a few moments, waiting only as long as it took for him to be certain that his hyung wasn’t going to leave the position, Daehyun made his next move. With slow, smooth motions he lifted himself up and straddled the strong hips. The blanket pooled at his lower back, bracing himself on palms for a moment. Yongguk moved hands, touching the tops of thighs in a whisper before his sleeping brain made them go limp once more. Using that to his advantage, Daehyun lifted to sit upright and then used both hands to encourage Yongguk’s upwards. It didn’t take long before both arms were up, hands resting on the pillow above Yongguk’s head.  
From here, the unknown countdown started. Furrowing brows warned the young male that his hyung wouldn’t put up with this strange set of movements and position long so he had to hurry. There was a whisper of fake fur, nearly imperceptible, as the handcuffs came up. Knowing his hyung could, at any moment, wake up and stop this, Daehyun moved fast. One wrist was grabbed, the fuzzy fur kissing along the flesh just moments before the second cuff closed with a series of clicks over the other wrist. The metal links of the cuffs had been wound around the back of one wooden post of the headboard. Not a lot of wiggle room, but the younger male had managed.  
The sound, probably more than the feeling, was what roused Yongguk immediately. His whole body stiffened and his eyes snapped open. They landed on Daehyun, the younger looking down at his hyung. In the search to trap his elder, he had wiggled up that torso and was sitting almost as high as Yongguk’s diaphragm.  
“Dae…” He warned, looking upwards when he’d realized the threat was not, in face, the person above him. Not in the way he’d assumed, at least. With a hard swallow, Daehyun looked up with his hyung, watching as the elder gave an experimental roll and tug with his wrists.  
“You might damage the wood.”  
“I’ll do more than damage the wood,” the underlying warning was pushed out between thin lips. Sharp, dark eyes went back to Daehyun who made eye contact. Daehyun respected his elders and his relationship with Yongguk, but he was not afraid. At least not in this context or this moment. Leaning down, wiggling his hips back down to his hyung’s, he touched their noses. Placing his hands on that bare chest, feeling the low breathing, he smiled softly.  
“Give me a safe word.” It was a question as much as it was encouragement. Heartbeats filled the silence between them as Daehyun waited to see if Yongguk would command this game to end. For the both of them, it would be over the minute Yongguk was told to end it. He hoped, however, that it wouldn’t be the case. Just one word, one random word, Daehyun begged silently, not moving an inch.  
“Buttercream.”  
With a huge smile, Daehyun rolled off. Yongguk was obviously confused at this sudden tactic and stared at the younger male as he moved the blanket off the both of them. He draped it over the bottom of the bed, opening up the entire space. Yongguk self-consciously pulled his legs closed and wiggled his toes. With a small clearing of his throat, he eyed his naked self and wondered if he was going to end up using the safeword before anything was even started. Right before the leader could continue the next thought, Daehyun made his next move.  
The young male nudged legs apart and Yongguk complied. Used to being in control of everything, he was heavily out of place. This feeling showed on his face. Daehyun curled himself between strong thighs, the glide of his pink tongue over plump lips drew his hyung’s attention. He continued to watch those lips even as he felt hands on his upper thighs. In rapt attention, Yongguk watched the mouth descend to his form and, without realizing it for whatever reason, was surprised the moment the tip of that pink tongue touched his cockhead. Lips parted in a small gasp and he groaned a soft sound, mesmerized.  
Daehyun watched his hyung only a moment before the ministrations he was giving became the center of attention. Eyes fluttering closed, the young male opened his mouth and took the mostly flaccid girth into his mouth. One of the best feelings was having it grow in his mouth. He suckled it, tongue pressing on the underside. The sounds of the metal on wood had him smiling, feeling the flesh throb.  
Every move of his turned into attending his hyung’s pleasure. Hands planted on the bed next to hips, the tips of his thumbs grazing the jut of bone, pointer fingertip giving the smallest up and down motions in sync with the way his head moved. Yongguk gave small, almost forced sounds of pleasure. The muscles of his legs flexed, widening a bit the harder he got. As it grew in his mouth, the girth filled out and pressed Daehyun’s tongue down. It pressed towards the back of his throat, his eyes squeezing shut.  
He wasn’t the best at deepthroating but he tried. The harder Yongguk got, the less the male could breathe. He offered a few long glides of his mouth before the length was too much for him to take fully in. At the tip, Yongguk curved to the side, a feature that drove Daehyun wild. On the slide upwards, he purposefully paid attention to the small arch and moaned.  
Having been sharing a bed with his hyung for a long time, he knew the tells and the special spots. While treating the sensitive spots on that cock with his mouth, lips tracing the head, his fingers played with the sensitive hips. The dip of bone next to the crotch made Yongguk moan, hips arching and pressing himself in deeper to the warmth of Daehyun’s mouth. With each touch, with each taste and throb, Yongguk got closer and closer to his peak. He breathed hard, chest rising as he arched his back. The veins in his arm stood out, hands having long curled around the wooden post in order to avoid scratching the wood. It wasn’t working so well.  
Daehyun waited until the last second before he pulled off. Silvery saliva connected his mouth to the twitching cock. In a strange noise, Yongguk snapped his head forward and looked to the younger male.  
“Wh-keep going.” The command was ignored, fingers and mouth still. Daehyun stared at his hyung as the man realized that this wasn’t just a blow job. “You--”  
“Shh,” lowering his gaze, Daehyun counted to twenty before he bowed back down. The flesh tasted like his saliva, the liquid having pretty much dried up. The taste of them both mingling had Daehyun moan softly. He pressed used one hand to move the tip back into his mouth and then went back to giving the same ministrations as before.  
Yongguk knew better but couldn’t help when the pleasure pressed him to dive back in head first. His head tipped back again and he flexed his hips upwards with need. The humming and moaning Daehyun added in this time was immense. He could control his voice with ease, finding the right amount of vibration to drive his hyung crazy was a cakewalk. His tongue and lips were another story altogether.  
That tongue suctioned on the underside, teasing the hard muscle. It pulsed hard in warning and Daehyun backed off. The sound of Yongguk growling filled the younger males ears. Looking up, he found his hyung flexing, giving a solid tug on the cuffs. The middle scratched at the wood and the young male wondered if he would end up with marks. Something deep in Daehyun curled happily at the thought of Yongguk having a mark of their coupling for as long as he kept the bed.  
Daehyun pulled his head up and made eye contact with his hyung, hearing a low growl fill the space. The push of his tongue out of his mouth was lewd, the way he dragged it over his wet, plump lips. Tilting his head to the smile, he gave a cheeky grin to the heavy glare of his elder. Yongguk pointedly jerked on the cuffs, nostrils twitching. His eyes shot downwards, gesturing, and Daehyun’s grin only widened.  
The two watched each other, both expressions complete opposites, as the younger raised one hand. His middle finger held out and he opened his mouth. Far more lewd than when he licked his lips, the male pushed his finger to that tongue. It only took a few heartbeats before his finger was knuckle deep in that hole. Yongguk, ignored, throbbed hard on his own abdomen.  
“Dae…” the elder warned, legs closing tight against the curl of Daehyun’s body.  
“Mmm…” Daehyun pulled the finger out with a pop, the flesh slick with saliva. Not giving Yongguk time to consider what that had been all about, the young male dropped back down. The mouth latched to flesh and pulled the tip in. In one motion, he had all that he could fit of that cock into his mouth. Yongguk groaned hard, a moan not far behind. The throb of flesh gagged Daehyun but he didn’t pull off.  
Instead, he reveled it. Yongguk’s legs spread once more-most likely an unconscious act-allowing for Daehyun to wiggle down a bit lower. One hand continued the loving, teasing touches. This time, they were more distractions than anything. He bobbed up and down, saliva coating faster, messier than before. Yongguk groaned and pressed his hips upward. On the relax, when the elder lowered his hips back down to the bed, the young male pressed upwards.  
The slick finger he had drooled on had continued to get slick from the dribble off of his lips. Not surprisingly, Yongguk wasn’t easy to push into. The tip of his finger pressed in before the hips stilled. Daehyun went to the tip, suckling on the sensitive nerves, while looking up. Yongguk was staring downwards, every muscle in the man’s body nice and flexed. The two looked at each other as the single finger went down and then back up, slicking the tight flesh to go a bit deeper. Yongguk didn’t actually say anything, watching as Daehyun licked up the underside with a strange facial expression. The finger moved up and down until the second knuckle, than the third pressed in and Daehyun’s hand was bottomed out.  
The inside of someone was so warm and slick. Daehyun loved it.  
The finger pumped up and down, feeling slobber from the blowjob starting to get all the way down. It made the friction easier, but also better. Trying to control his reactions, Yongguk’s facial muscles twitched with the pick up of motions. Though he didn’t pull off that cock, Daehyun stopped giving any attention to that head. He held it in his mouth, tasting the precum as it tickled over his tongue. The finger worked in and out, the young male amazed that the safeword hadn’t been called at least fifty times by now.  
The real test was when the second finger-slick-pressed to that entrance. As it was pressed, Daehyun removed his mouth and simply watched, flexing his arm. The veins on arms stuck out, fingers white-knuckling the small wooden posts of the bed frame that they could reach. The fuzzy cuffs pressing nice and tight made Daehyun happy he’d used fuzzy cuffs otherwise Yongguk probably would be bloody. What a story for the fans that would be.  
Silence stayed, those lips still pressed nice and tight against each other. His low inhale as the second finger pressed in, stretching him, told Daehyun that it probably wasn’t entirely painless. He kept himself nice and slow, hand steady as it went deeper and deeper. By the time both fingers were pressed in deep, Yongguk had started to make pleasurable noises again. The fingers pressed in and out, feeling the insides and finding new places that Daehyun could use to drive his hyung crazy. Watching Yongguk start to fuck himself on those fingers was the most intense feeling of pleasure Daehyun could remember ever having. It was indescribable.  
The twitching of the flesh told him everything he needed to know for the exact moment to back off. Yongguk was doing more groaning and panting, hips incapable of a steady pace. When he backed off this time, he put all of his weight on his free arm, winding it around the front of those hips and forcing them still. His fingers, buried completely, became trapped.  
“Daehyun!” Yongguk snarled, fighting the hold. Being a bit stronger, he could have forced his hips but the distracted, sensitive mind barely bucked the younger male.  
The younger didn’t respond with words. He responded by turning his head and using his mouth for other things. The inside of thighs were especially sensitive and Daehyun kissed them. His lips tickled up and down, feathering kisses wherever he could reach at this angle. One thigh, than the other. Then upwards.  
He trusted his hyung by this point, the body not straining so hard, to lessen up on the strong hold. Fingers still buried, he kissed up that torso. Yongguk was breathing unsteadily still, groaning. The sound of chain scraped on the wood, assuring that lasting marks had officially been placed. It lead to Daehyun’s lips smiling against lower ribs, kissing over them. He looked up, finding Yongguk incapable of focusing. His eyes were dark, glazed, lips parted in pleasure. The trust was not lost as Yongguk did not start to screw himself on those fingers, at last not right away.  
The hips rolled, fingers shifting a bit inside of the leaders backside while Daehyun slicked every inch of flesh he could reach. Ribs were especially feasted upon, his free arm moving so he could feel over that torso. He stretched up, fingers feeling the inside of one elbow and back down. He could feel his hyung panting against his hand and mouth, ribs trembling. Yongguk murmured something and Daehyun, bottom lip caught a bit by flesh, looked up. The bottom lip popped back up, the sight intoxicating to the staring hyung.  
“Uncuff me.” Yongguk’s voice was deeper than the younger ever heard it before.  
“Really want me to?”  
“I want to cum.”  
“You can cum. You've gotten close a few times.” The glare he received was actually almost enough for Daehyun to chuckle, but not quite. He kissed that chest a few times, curving fingers in that backside to offer a delicious glide of pleasure.  
“Let me cum.”  
Daehyun shook his head, eyes fluttering closed. He placed his lips back down to flesh and tasted some more. With a groan, Yongguk threw his head back down. Wood creaked as he gripped it nice and tight, muscles through his whole body flexing as he pressed his ass down to that hand. He ground down, letting the crooked fingers feel so much of himself. Daehyun nipped at the flesh in warning and his hyung slowed down the movements. The glide of a soothing tongue was given, and then more kisses to continue ravishment.  
The two men lost track of time from the beginning but now, Yongguk could have sworn that days had passed. Days of those lips, of that tongue. Days of flesh whispered across or over his needy, desperate cock. Days of those fingers offering a few movements here and there, but nothing enough. Daehyun never seemed to tire the teasing, even when Yongguk started buck up on the pleading. Mostly, the leader was ignored.  
“So close,” or, “don’t stop,” were often followed by Daehyun stopping everything and simply waiting. Especially with commands, Daehyun reared his defiant head and usually drew his hyung away from the edge so fast it hurt. For instance, the second time Yongguk commanded, “let me cum,” Daehyun nipped the sensitive flesh of a nipple and it immediately drew the leader away from the edge.  
Prick.  
Sweat lined his body, Daehyun tasting all over even more. It was a slow, teasing crawl of fingers and lips. He acted like a man dying of thirst, unable to be quenched. Yongguk was impressed, but also highly frustrated. Every man has his limit, however. Daehyun knew this, though he didn’t know his hyung’s. They’d never done this type of thing before.  
Much to Daehyun’s surprise, Yongguk seemed to break down on his fifth pass up the ribcage. The way Daehyun’s torso grazed lightly over the mans purple cock must have killed him.  
"Stop..." The words had the young male stilling instantly, though it wasn't the safeword. “Ugh, Dae, let me cum.” Daehyun moved his gaze upwards, tongue touching the bottom ribs on the left side. Yongguk was looking down, mouth slack. “It’s been hours.”  
“It’s only been about two.”  
“Please…? Stop... let me cum.” Daehyun watched the way the words dripped off his hyung’s lips. It made the younger male feel such intense pleasure that he himself couldn’t handle it anymore. He wiggled on down that body, twitching his fingers inside the man’s body. “Please…” Yongguk’s voice vibrated through his body, tingling each place Daehyun’s skin touched the other.  
“Mhmm…” Mouth opening, he guided the cock into his lips and sucked the curved cock directly down as far as he could go. Settling right there, he started to move the fingers in his hyung and it drove ridiculously deep moans out of the elder. Hips worked as well, fucking himself onto those fingers and into that mouth.  
Daehyun couldn’t help but struggle with a few harder thrusts, gagging on the hard flesh but he forced himself to stay put. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes but, due to the teasing and edging, he didn’t have to wait long.  
Yongguk’s orgasm hit him so hard he cracked the wood. Legs were tense against Daehyun’s sides and the arms were so strained that the chain of cuffs literally bit into the wood and then cracked it. The first throb was the main warning Daehyun noticed right before a shot of liquid made him gag even harder. Still, he fought to stay on and even pressed in more. The cum spilled into his mouth and throat, the younger male struggling hard to swallow. It came a bit too fast and started to spill around his lips.  
Every single muscle in Yongguk suddenly relaxed and he dropped to the bed. The strangled moan of his release had rattled Daehyun’s ears, filling the room, but was tapered to a groan. A pleased, exhausted groan released from the male and Daehyun shoved himself up. Milky, silvery strings connected his mouth to that girth and he panted. He didn’t know how long he’d been without air but he had not been prepared for the intensity of that orgasm.  
Daehyun looked up to his hyung, shoulders mimicking the gasping of his lungs. Smiling, leaving the mess on his lips, he massaged his hands lightly over the spread thighs. In the middle of the orgasm, his fingers had been dislodged from the extreme jerking of those hips. Now, he was reveling in the way his hyung seemed to glow.  
“I’m pretty sure this won’t work again.” Yongguk’s voice was a deep, sluggish rumble. Daehyun frowned, blinking a few times in confusion.  
“What?”  
Instead of answering, Yongguk moved his arms down. The top part of the wooden bar he broke dislodged and clattered down, nearly hitting the elder male on the head. Daehyun wiped the mess from his mouth as he couldn’t help the snort and laughter that burst heartily from him. He wasn’t sure if he could fix it, and hoped Yongguk could because there was no way either of them were asking someone else to help with that.


End file.
